The Swan Princess and Her Paladin
by otaku9
Summary: Cecil Harvey has returned from Dissidia and is ready to reunite with his family again. But when a familiar face comes back, Cecil is sent to another world where he meets a beautiful young girl who is cursed to be a swan by day and a girl in the moonlight. Now Cecil has to help her break the curse. But sparks begin to fly and "everlasting love" may be harder than they think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Swan Princess, or Final Fantasy IV

The Swan Princess and Her Paladin

I looked down at the crystal in my hands. The war was finally over, Chaos and Cosmos both dead and now I could finally go home to my wife Rosa and my son Ceodore.

As the crystal glowed, I could already see Baron before me. "Cecil!" I turned around and there was Rosa, my beautiful Rosa running up to me.

"Rosa!" I shouted, dropping the crystal and beginning to run to her.

"Dad!" I heard Ceodore exclaim.

"Ceo!" I shouted, barely able to keep the grin off of my face.

"Dad!" He shouted again, but his face was of panic and fear.

"Cecil look out!" Rosa shouted.

"Wha-" Suddenly, I felt this sharp pain through my chest. I looked down and saw a black sword through my chest, blooding pooling down to the ground.

"Hahahahaha!" A familiar voice chuckled. It sent shivers down my spine. Because I knew who it was. In fact, I knew him as much as myself.

"You!" I growled as I looked at my darker side. I slowly started to stand up, my hand pressed to my wound. "I thought we were one again. I thought you didn't need to fight me anymore."

"Yeah, well you thought wrong." My dark side growled at me. "There isn't room here for two of us."

"So you want to kill me so you can have full control." I stated.

"Precisely." He said.

"Well," I said as I pulled my sword out, the Mythgraven Blade, "I'm not going to give up without a fight."

My dark side chuckled again. "That's exactly what I expected you to say." He swung his sword and I managed to block with my own.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I attempted to cut into his shoulder, but he blocked my attack.

"You're talk." He stated. "You've always have been." He swung his sword out and if I hadn't ducked in the nick of time, I wouldn't have been able to tell this story.

"I-I don't understand." I stuttered.

"I think you do. You are me, after all." My dark side said, trying to find an opening in my defense. "You're only words, Cecil. You promise and you promise. You promise Rosa, you promise Kain, you promise Rydia, Cid, your own king, and even your own son. But they were all lies!"The next thing I knew, my sword was knocked out of hand, clattering to the ground next to me.

I crouched down and tried to grab my sword when a stinging pain hit my cheek.

"And what about the things you did?" My dark side asked, "Mysidia, Mist. You had the courage to stand up to the king," Another slash on my arm, "And what did you do?" He slashed me again. "You wimped! You did nothing!"

"No," I groaned. I gripped my arm and attempted to stand up.

"In fact," He said, "It's pretty obvious why dear Theodor left you behind."

"You wouldn't" I growled.

"You know it already," He said to me, "It's because you killed your mother! If you hadn't been born, she would have lived and your brother wouldn't have turned evil!"

"Shut up!" I shouted. "You damn, dirty coward!" I picked up my sword and kicked my dark side down.

I had time to step on his chest and point my sword at him.

He chuckled. "I misjudged you, Cecil." The next thing I knew, there was a black blur, and he was gone.

"What?" I gasped.

"But I have grown stronger too." I turned and I felt his black sword through my abdomen.

"Aah!" I gasped, covering my bleeding stomach.

"Sweet dreams, Cecil," And the next thing I knew, a sharp cracked echoed in my skull and I was falling. Through my darkening vision, I could only see him.

"You're going to be taking a long nap." As he prepared to stab, I could see a glow from the corner of my eye. Then blackness.

_End. This is my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed._ _The reunion between Cecil, Rosa, and Ceodore I got from Where You Belong._

_The Dark Knight making fun of Cecil, the words he said I was inspired by some of the Final Fantasy IV fanfictions, so, therefore, possibly the actual game._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Swan Princess, or Final Fantasy IV

The Swan Princess and Her Paladin

"Is he alright?" I was brought back from the darkness by a slow, calm voice.

"I'm not sure," A beautiful voice murmured softly, "He seems really hurt."

"I still think we should have just left him by the lake shore." A snooty French voice called through.

"Jean-Bob," The slow voice said to the snooty one, "How could you say that? He would've died if we left him on the shore."

"We don't know this man!" The snooty voice said, "He could be some dangerous criminal or something!"

"He doesn't look like a bad man," The beautiful voice said as I felt someone gently stroking my hair.

"Looks can be deceiving, princess," The snooty voice, Jean-Bob said, "Sure, he may look like a nice guy, but he's actually a vicious, dangerous criminal."

The beautiful voice chuckled. "Well, if he does attack, you'll just have to protect us then."

"Me?" Jean-Bob practically gulped.

"What I don't understand is where he got these injuries from." The beautiful voice continued. "He must have been attacked or something."

"Do you think Rothbart had something to do with this?" The slow voice asked.

"I'm not sure myself." The beautiful voice said.

"Ah!" I gasped, my head pounding.

"He's coming around." The slow voice said.

"Hey," A hand grabbed my shoulder. "Hey, can you hear me?"

"Yeah," I attempted to say, but I'm pretty sure I let out a mighty groan instead.

The voice chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." I opened my heavy eyes to find beautiful blonde hair dangling in front of my face. My vision was still fuzzy, so I couldn't see her, but I knew exactly who is was.

"R…Rosa?" I asked, reaching up to her.

The voice chuckled again. "No, I'm not Rosa." As my vision cleared, I could see that this woman had nothing in common with my wife. The woman's blonde hair was darker than Rosa's pale blonde. Her skin was darker than Rosa's, her lips were red, her ears were a bit smaller than Rosa's.

She also wore a long white dress with a green v-neck and sash. "My name is Odette." She said. "And…you are?"

"Cecil." I gasped out. "Cecil Harvey." I slowly started to sit up. "Ah!" My hand grabbed my chest.

"You shouldn't sit up yet." Odette said, her hands on my shoulders.

"Where's…my armor?" I asked. I had felt my body and I realized I was naked in front of this stranger.

"We took it off." Odette said. "There was a giant rip in it. We managed to salvage your cape though." She held out my blue cape and wrapped it gently around my shoulders.

"We?" I asked, looking around. I seemed to be at some lake by the forest. Right next to the lake, I could see some castle. It didn't look like the Baron Castle. A different kingdom, perhaps? Also by Odette was a small green frog and a tortoise.

"Why, Jean-Bob Speed and I." She looked down at the green frog and tortoise.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The slow voice said. But, strangely enough, it was coming from the tortoise. "My name is Speed. And over there is Jean-Bob."

"Hmph!" The French voice, coming from the frog, said.

"Y-You talk?" I asked, looking at the two. "I think I must've hit my head harder than I thought." I held my head.

"Well of course we talk!" The frog, Jean-Bob scoffed. "Just because you're a human, that doesn't mean that animals can't talk! You talk, don't you?"

"Jean-Bob!" Odette scolded the frog. "Speed found you on the shore of the lake," She explained, "You were unconscious, bleeding, and you had a nasty bump on your head. And…" She pulled something from her dress. "…You were holding this crystal." She held out my black and white crystal.

Hazy memories filled my mind when I looked at the crystal. "I…I was attacked...I…was going to die…but this crystal…" Did it send me to another world? It wouldn't be the first time.

"I wouldn't stress yourself out." Odette said. "You've been through a lot."

"Odette!" A small black and white bird ran up to her, carrying a brown stick in its…wing. His other wing, however, looked to be broken, wrapped up in bandages. "I found that stick you wanted!"

"Puffin," Odette chuckled a bit, taking the stick from his wing, "That's very kind, but when did I ask you for a stick?"

"Jean-Bob said that you needed a stick to heal the mysterious man." He then turned to me as if noticing me for the first time. "Oh! You're awake!"

Odette giggled again. "Um, Puffin, this is Cecil. Cecil, this is Puffin."

"A pleasure," I said, trying to support myself while holding my hand out to shake his wing.

"Well, well, well," A man's voice suddenly echoed across the lake. With a burst of sparks, a middle-aged man with red tufts of hair on each side of his head, bald on the top, and was wearing a long black cape, "What have we here?" He turned to Odette. "Odette, you know how I feel about…uninvited guests."

"He's not an uninvited guest!" She shouted to the man. "He was hurt and-"Don't. Talk. Back. To me." He grabbed her wrist, pulling her close. "You won't like when I'm mad."

"Hey!" I shouted, standing up on shaky legs. "You leave her a-Agh!" The wound still stung and I clutched my chest in pain.

"Ah," The man turned towards me, grabbing my shoulder. "What have we here?" Suddenly, my head was tilted up, looking into the man's brown eyes. "You're quite handsome, pretty boy." His other hand began brushing back my hair.

"Strong, well-built," He felt my arm. "A fine spirit. Well," He smacked my cheek, "That shall soon be broken." Before I knew what was going on, my hair was pulled and I fell into his chest.

"Rothbart!" Odette yelled out as she turned the man around to face her. "You will leave Cecil alone!" And she slapped him across the face.

"Oh, I will," The man she called Rothbart smirked, "If you marry me."

"I've told you so many times that I will never marry you! I would rather die!"

"I wouldn't go so far," Rothbart said, "After all, you wouldn't want to miss the sunrise." Odette gasped and she turned around to see the sun rising. Odette slowly walked into the lake and the water began to swirl around her.

She was crying. But why? And why was the water swirling around her? But my questions were answered when the water died down and in the place of Odette was a beautiful white swan with a streak of yellow on top of her head.

_End. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think._


End file.
